


have you no idea (that you're in deep)

by adorkable



Category: The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24132259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable
Summary: Рэй пьян. Рэй хочет Тренера. Пьяным, как мы знаем, море по колено.
Relationships: Coach/Raymond Smith
Comments: 1
Kudos: 66





	have you no idea (that you're in deep)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yanek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanek/gifts).



> подарок на день рождения одному из моих гномов  
> yanek, становись с каждым годом лишь круче, йоу <3  
> спасибо жене за хэд, Панде за помощь, Ричи за фильм, нервам за сдачу

За пять часов до того момента, когда Рэй завалился к Тренеру, Микки с довольно мрачным лицом сказал:

— Если мы останемся живы, то...

Проблема заключалась в том, что Микки к тому моменту уже начал пить и был в хорошем расположении духа. Подобное сочетание привело к барахлящей работе памяти, но не речевого центра. Микки не договорил, а Рэй не поинтересовался ещё раз.  
Он всё пытался пригладить бороду, которой не было. Чаще только старался стереть пену с усов, которых, вот сюрприз, тоже не было.  
Микки же наоборот красовался небольшой бородкой. Рэй от её вида не испытывал никаких эмоций, в отличие от Розалинд. Она смену имиджа мужа переживала с заметным трудом. Микки даже успел пошутить:

— Проснусь однажды, а она сидит на мне верхом и с триммером в руке.

Пока что этого не произошло. Пока что Рэй пытался привыкнуть к отражению в зеркале и заодно к спёртому воздуху в баре. Несмотря на хорошую весеннюю погоду Микки упорно отказывался пить на улице.   
Рэй в целом был благодарен ему за такой выбор, и ему не приходилось лишний раз вдыхать дым от чужих сигарет. Он и сам любил покурить, когда пил, но если вокруг дымил десяток человек, то, нет, Рэй пас. В баре, так в баре.  
Микки сказал, что они должны нажраться «как настоящие мужики». Что значило толкаться за стойками, уворачиваться от чужих стаканов, зажатых в слабых пальцах, и, конечно, не оставаться в одном баре дольше, чем на стакан. Стакан чего? Ну, это как повезёт.   
Рэй был уверен, что у подобного мероприятия было даже определённое название, но вспоминать его в тот конкретный момент не собирался.  
Одного Микки не знал — Рэй попросил Банни приглядеть за ними.  
Подобный способ сбросить пар и избавиться от стресса пришёл в голову Микки так же внезапно, как внезапно не так давно строители нашли неподалёку от Сохо снаряд времён второй мировой.  
Спустя семь баров, в тот момент, когда Рэй с ужасом подумал, сколько ещё им предстояло пройти, Микки в очередной раз заказал выпивку (словно издеваясь, он ещё ограничивался элем) и сказал:

— Так ты думаешь, что мы не выживем?  
— Это почему?  
— Вряд ли Банни за нами шатается случайно.

Рэй себя не выдал и не оглянулся к ближайшему окну. Продолжил смотреть Микки в глаза, даже улыбнулся немного, пытаясь сыграть хоть как-то. Микки пристукнул по барной стойке костяшками и покачал головой. Как уставший, но не сильно недовольный родитель.

— Думаю, что тебе даже прямой приказ расслабиться не поможет. Палка, которую ты проглотил, Рэй, сделана из титана.

Да что-то подобное ему как-то сказал и Тренер, но разговор у них тогда состоялся не в баре в центре города. Да и вообще...

— Предлагаю думать о Банни, как о фее крёстной, — сдался Рэй. Он в очередной раз потянулся к чисто выбритой щеке, но вовремя отвёл руку.  
— О, тогда я буду ждать момента, когда с тебя слетит туфелька.

Туфелька слетела, если можно так выразиться, с Микки. Рэй мог бы с точностью сказать, сколько конкретно баров они обошли и какого дерьмового вискаря в каждом из них успел назаказывать Микки.  
Но как только американский акцент исчез и появился максимально фальшивый британский. Как только Микки один раз промахнулся мимо стула (в том единственном баре, где ему захотелось сесть). Как только он не смог разблокировать телефон с трёх попыток.  
Как только произошли все эти события, тогда-то и слетела туфелька.  
Рэй учёл всё.  
Но не учёл себя самого.  
Банни старательно держал его за плечо, пока Микки как-то слишком покорно усаживался (или скорее укладывался) на заднем сидении такси.

— Рэй, садись с нами.  
— Нет.  
— Давай, довезём сначала тебя, а потом и босса.  
— Нет.

Он смотрел на Банни и старался уговорить себя, что Банни не шатался, как маятник. И вся улица не плясала перед глазами.  
Во рту ещё не нассали кошки, но Рэй поймал себя на мысли, что ему предстояло ощутить и эту стадию раскаяния. Но всё утром, а пока...  
Взгляд съехал с Банни на указатель. Левая рука взметнулась вверх. Часы быстро попали в фокус. Начало десятого. Рэй должен успеть, ведь звонить он не собирался. Телефон все ещё был дорог ему не только в качестве памятного сувенира.

— Мне туда, — он уверенно подвинул Банни, попытался хмуро посмотреть на чужую руку, продолжавшую сжимать плечо. Рэй тогда не очень понял, но ему показалось, что плечо не его.  
— Я позвоню.  
— Звони. Кому?  
— Тебе позвоню, когда доставлю Микки.  
— Зачем?  
— Да так, внесу в наши отношения немного разнообразия.

Рэй фыркнул, споткнулся, удержался на ногах и пошёл. Прохладный вечерний воздух не бил в голову, но и трезвее не делал. Через неопределённый промежуток времени Рэй с ужасом подумал, что чем быстрее он шёл, тем пьянее становился.  
Было принято решение замедлиться.  
Действовало оно недолго из-за появившегося головокружения и шума в ушах.  
Уж не пытался ли Микки если не убить его, то хотя бы временно вывести из строя подобным способом?  
Нет, слишком извращённый способ для американца. Да и договорились они об этом дне заранее.   
Рэй с тоской посмотрел на свои ладони, пока ждал зелёного сигнала светофора.   
Люди вокруг гудели болтовнёй, или гудело в голове — понять оказалось сложным, но у Рэя была задача поважнее, чем разбираться в посторонних шумах. Его ноги шли себе, пусть и не очень твёрдо, но раз маршрут был известен Рэю, то был известен и его ногам.  
Медленно, но верно не получалось. Быстро, но верно не получалось тоже. В какой-то момент Рэй отказался понимать, с какой же скоростью шёл. И на кой хрен он шёл, если мог, как Микки (или скорее тело Микки под пристальным руководством мощных лапищ Банни) воспользоваться такси.  
Нет, ничто не должно доставаться лёгким путём, — пришёл он к выводу. Который не был таким уж и окончательным, если сильно подумать.  
Когда перед взором Рэя показались знакомые дома, он повеселел, остановился, поправил одежду. Поправлять особо было нечего — в тот день Рэй постарался найти в гардеробе что-то, из чего в теории оказалось бы легче всего вынырнуть. Прямо в ёбаную алкогольную кому.   
Зал и Тренер были всё ближе. Рэй подумал про сигареты, которые остались в машине. Резко захотелось покурить. Следом он вспомнил, как Тренер реагировал на запах табака и оставил это желание в покое.  
В кармане, куда он засунул руку, чтобы проверить наличие телефона, обнаружилась жвачка. С недавних пор у Рэя появилась привычка жевать резинку вместо того, чтобы через свой ор призывать развернуться ад и забрать очередного идиота-собеседника.  
Работал подобный метод с сомнительной успешностью (примерно в сорока процентах случаев Рэй всё же начинал орать), но поводом отказаться от пока ещё новой привычки это не стало.  
Он вновь вспомнил про кошек. Поморщился от неизбежности бытия, засунул в рот сразу две пастилки и продолжил путь.   
В зале людей почти не было, Тренера Рэй нашёл за столом. Брови собрались домиком, взгляд скакал по экрану.

— Что стряслось? — Рэй решил не подходить поближе, так что привалился к стене. Дышалось тяжеловато и хотелось воды, но вода была плохой идеей.  
— Да, бухгалтерия, сам знаешь.  
— Знаю, — подтвердил Рэй.  
— Ты чего не предупредил, что зайдёшь? — Тренер выглянул из-за монитора.  
— Должна же быть в жизни какая-то спонтанность.

Рэй даже с такого расстояния видел, что Тренер (видимо, за то время, что сидел за отчётностью) разлохматил свои отросшие волосы в лучших традициях.  
Лучших традициях чего?  
Ну, как чего. Рэй вот отлично знал...

— Да? — вновь спросил Тренер.

Он то появлялся в поле зрения Рэя, то исчезал. Или скорее исчезало само поле зрения Рэя и он уходил куда-то в дремучий лес, состоявший из сомнительных и очень синих деревьев. 

— Что?  
— Ты как, Рэй, в порядке?  
— В тотальном. В большем порядке ты, возможно, меня никогда не увидишь.

Даже в таком состоянии он умудрился сформулировать нечто угрожающее, и плевать, что под угрозой, судя по формулировке, был он сам.  
Рэй улыбнулся — порадовался, что даже выпитый алкоголь не мешал ему соображать.  
Тренер вздохнул где-то за монитором, как за границей сознания, там, где начиналась ненужная трезвость. Рэй представил себе Тренера в рыцарской броне и верхом на коне. Конь этот в воображении смутно походил на гибрид из Карапузов, а вместо копыт у него были настоящие человеческие кисти.

— Так, — начал Рэй.

Оттолкнуть себя от стены оказалось задачей чуть посложнее, чем поддерживать разговор. В три размашистых и не очень стройных (хотя он этого и не понял) шага Рэй оказался прямо у стола.  
Нависнув над монитором, он представлял себя каким-то змеем, пока ещё не искусителем, но мысли уже начали ползти (ха-ха) в ту сторону.

— Присесть хочешь? — спросил Тренер.

О, — разочарованно подумал Рэй. Потому что понял, что бухгалтерия реально могла привести Тренера в тоску. С Рэем такого никогда не случалось. Тоски из-за бухгалтерии. Тоска и бухгалтерия по отдельности — это да, это бывало. 

— Хочу.  
— Тогда садись, — Тренер уже перевёл взгляд на экран, так что ухмылка, которую Рэй так старательно состроил, осталась без единственного зрителя.  
— А ты не хочешь... — он начал шептать, но осознал, что и сам с трудом услышал, что за звуки издавал. Да, Рэй не забыл, что был бухой, и не забыл, что это состояние было обманчивей, чем повороты в лабиринте Минотавра. Поэтому он попробовал снова: — а ты не хочешь узнать, куда я хочу сесть?

Тренер посмотрел на него снова, брови опять собрались этим жалостливым домиком. Рэй постарался удержать себя и справился — фырчание не вырвалось наружу.

— Да тут стульев не так много, но вон один.  
— Я не про стул.  
— А?  
— Я хочу сесть не на стул.

Он облизал губы, пользуясь тем, что никакая растительность не скрывала вид. Тренер мгновенно это движение проследил.

— Рэй?  
— Это я.  
— Какой-то ты сегодня...  
— И я бы сел, — он прервал Тренера: — прямо _сейчас_. Но у тебя в зале ещё есть люди.  
— ... побритый, — договорил Тренер, а потом, видимо, осмыслил всё, что Рэй ему сказал. Не сказал даже, а почти предложил: — что?  
— Ты слышал.  
— Рэй?  
— Меня всё ещё так зовут.

Он элегантно обошёл стол, элегантно вписался бедром в его угол, и очень-очень элегантно запоздало зашипел, когда хлопнул Тренера ладонью по плечу и развернул к себе лицом.

— Так, — Тренер зачем-то ухватился именно за побеждённое столом бедро Рэя, но даже так было лучше, чем вообще без физического контакта.  
— Я слушаю.  
— Да нет, ты-то как раз не слушаешь.  
— Ну и что? — Рэй наклонился, чтобы сделать что-то с этим непонятным лицом (которое в тайне хотелось тоже побрить).

Кресло поехало назад, выражение лица Тренера сменилось на удивлённое. План Рэя тоже куда-то поехал, возможно, следом за креслом.

— Так, знаешь...

Тренер остановил всё движение, хотя Рэй уже готов был сменить место деятельности, направив фантазию южнее по чужому телу, одетому в темно-красный костюм в клетку.  
Место деятельности резко оказалось севернее — Тренер встал. Встал и как следует припёр Рэя к стене, но ничего из желаемого Рэем дальше не произошло.

— У меня такое ощущение, что ты бухой, — потянул Тренер. В тоне его звучало разочарование. Остался недоволен тем, что Рэй нализался без него? Ну они вместе пили не так давно. Да и вряд ли бы Тренер был рад напиться до состояния, в котором оказался Микки. Вот Рэй...

Микки.

— Микки, — сипло выдохнул Рэй и схватился за карман с телефоном.  
— Что? — спросил Тренер и вдохнул. Как-то очень глубоко и капитально вдохнул.  
— Надо убедиться...  
— Вы вместе пили, а?  
— Нет, бля, по раздельности.

Рэй пожалел, что не расстегнул куртку. Потом опять подумал про Микки. Захотел схватиться за телефон. Вспомнил что-то про Банни. Что именно?

— Я отвезу тебя.  
— Куда? — Рэй посмотрел в глаза Тренера. Фокус вечно куда-то сбивался, так что в итоге Рэй рассматривал всё лицо Тренера.

Очень красиво.  
Немного хмуро и недовольно, но всё же очень красиво.  
Что ещё было из разряда «очень»? Степень опьянения Рэя, по всей видимости. Волновало ли это его? Нет.  
Именно по этой причине он проявил невероятную ловкость рук, умудрившись схватить Тренера за бёдра и вжать в себя. Вжималось плохо потому что силы, в отличие от разного рода желаний, покидали Рэя всё быстрее.  
Не исключено, что силы уходили, чтобы желаний стало больше.  
К примеру, усадить Тренера обратно в кресло, встать перед ним на колени и отсосать.  
Или отвести его в душ, раздеть своими руками (и похрен, если это обещало занять больше, чем нужно времени) и отдрочить ему под бьющей по коже водой.  
Или...

— Так, а как тебя заткнуть? — растерянно спросил Тренер, хотя Рэй и увидел на его губах улыбку.  
— Есть несколько способов. Тебе все перечислить?  
— Ну-у, — Тренер стащил с Рэя очки и заставил слепо заморгать. Не совсем слепо, но так Рэй точно стал видеть хуже, чем хотел бы.   
— Я ещё могу показать, — Рэй наклонился чуть ближе, не забывая при этом про руки, продолжавшие держать Тренера за бёдра.

Поцелуй был неизбежен как и то, что Рэй напился в тот день.  
По крайней мере, он оставался в этом уверен, так что закрыл глаза, приоткрыл рот и встретился им с носом Тренера.

— Так, помоги мне, — потребовал Рэй, причём требовал он это то ли от носа, то ли от Тренера. Следующий поцелуй пришёлся в небритую щёку. — Я не понимаю.  
— Могу тебе объяснить, — спокойно и как-то даже бархатно сказал Тренер.  
— Или показать? — продолжал гнуть свою строго определённую линию Рэй.

Пальцы его уже успели подняться выше и преодолеть два слоя одежды, чтобы коснуться горячей кожи.

— Нет, — Тренер рассмеялся. Рэй в отместку чуть сжал зубы.

Щека, кстати, уже осталась позади на его маршруте, так что Рэй касался шеи Тренера. Тренер вполне себе покорно эту самую шею подставлял.

— Твои очки это залог того, что ты будешь меня слушать.  
— Бред, — фыркнул Рэй.  
— Без них ты — как без рук. В таком-то состоянии точно.  
— Да-а, руки, — Рэй уже не очень понимал, что делал. То ли целовал кожу, то ли наслаждался её запахом, то ли тёрся о неё.

Тренер продолжал бесполезно трепаться.

— Так что я оставлю очки у себя, отвезу тебя домой, а завтра...  
— Сегодня, — Рэй вздумал откинуть голову назад, настаивая на своём.

Всё в его плане было прекрасно. Всё, ровно до момента столкновения затылка со стеной.

— Блядь, — устало выдал он и злобно (в этом не приходилось сомневаться) посмотрел на Тренера.  
— Это лишнее подтверждение того, что тебе нужно домой.  
— К тебе.  
— Ко мне?  
— К тебе, зря я что ли... — одну руку пришлось убрать из-под одежды Тренера и поднять к собственному лицу. Жест Рэя должен был стать понятен любому.  
— Что?  
— Ты понял!  
— Побрился? Это для меня?  
— Точно не для Микки, — Рэй оскалил зубы и пихнул Тренера вперёд.

Точнее, назад. Туда, где стоял стол, который не был креслом и никуда не поехал под напором чужого тела. Рэй повторил свою ловкость, но уже ногами — коленом раздвинул бёдра Тренера и оказался снова так близко, как хотел бы оказаться, но без одежды.  
В голове пульсировало, в груди пульсировало, в паху — вот так сюрприз — тоже пульсировало. Тренер это прекрасно чувствовал, а что успел почувствовать Рэй, так это взаимность реакции.  
Прелестно. 

— Твои очки всё ещё у меня, — проговорил Тренер. Голову он, конечно, вынужден был задрать. Рэй подумал, что это приятно. Приятно смотреть на него сверху вниз, приятно ощущать его под собой, всё это было приятно. Пусть даже горизонт периодически грозил завалиться. О чём Тренеру знать было совсем не обязательно.

— И что? Мне не очки нужны для того, чтобы сделать то, о чём я думаю, — Рэй провел пальцами по чужим волосам, зачесав их назад.

Тренер прикрыл глаза.  
Рэй воспользовался моментом, чтобы попытаться поцеловать его ещё раз.  
Вариант с отсосом стоя на коленях перестал казаться вершиной фантазий. Как минимум потому что Рэй предпочитал опускаться на колени где-то, где их ждал относительный комфорт.

— Может, хочешь узнать, что мне нужно?  
— Нет, не хочу, — Рэй краем глаза зацепил движение в зале.  
— Точно?  
— Точно-точно.  
— Ладно, я понял.

Рэй отлично представлял насколько стремительным мог сделаться Тренер в случае, когда требовалась быстрота реакции. Если до того Рэй видел подобное на ринге или (всего-то два раза) за его пределами, то уж последнее, чего он ожидал, так это испытать стремительность на себе.  
Взмах ресниц ещё не успел завершиться, как Рэй оказался усажен в то самое предательское кресло и как будто нарочно раскручен в нём же.

— Так, — начал говорить Рэй, но быстро мысль забыл.

Настоящие американские, но горизонтальные горки перед глазами вызвали тошноту. Рэю пришлось упереться ногами в пол, что вышло не с первого раза. Вращение остановилось.  
Голова Рэя, судя по ощущениям, начала откручиваться, не успев сообразить, что самая страшная часть приземления осталась позади. Он будто пытался исполнить тройной тулуп, но всё делал не так.

— Сто-оп, — протянул Рэй и наклонился вперёд. Локти упорно сползали с коленей.

Перед взглядом Рэя на полу образовались кроссовки Тренера. Сам Тренер стоял ну очень близко.  
То, что нужно, — подумал Рэй.  
Жажда проблеваться резко сменилась на жажду отсосать. 

— Моё лицо выше, — напомнил Тренер и взял его за подбородок.

О, этот жест дарил столько воспоминаний. Рэй послушно задрал голову, свои же пальцы в этот момент он использовал по назначению — то есть начал гладить Тренера вверх по бёдрам. Там и до момента избавления от штанов осталась пара секунд.

— Рэй.  
— Молчи.  
— При всём уважении...

Тренер отпихнул его обратно в кресло. Спасибо, что не ладонью в лоб.   
Кресло опять совершило предательские покатушки. Теперь Рэя от Тренера отделял добрый метр.

— А так всё хорошо начиналось.  
— Если ты про общую ситуацию, то даже там всё начиналось далеко не хорошо.  
— Я не в настроении для подобных обсуждений.

Рэй сощурился, Тренер перестал выглядеть как сплошное пятно. Можно было разглядеть движения: телефон со стола оказался в кармане штанов, рука потянулась к мышке. Какой-то звук медленно, но сошёл на нет.  
Компьютер? Может быть.

— Да я уже понял твоё настроение.  
— По тебе не скажешь, — Рэй предпринял героическую попытку встать с кресла, но оно зачем-то держало его, хотя Рэй и не очень понимал, как это происходило.   
— Так, я увожу тебя.  
— Можно никуда не ехать, выгони всех, закрой зал.  
— Теперь можно выгнать всех? Минуту назад тебя наличие людей не смущало.

Рэй откинулся в кресле, расставил ноги пошире и показал себя Тренеру, так сказать, в полной красе.

— Меня оно и сейчас не смущает.  
— Количество вопросов к тебе трезвому увеличивается в геометрической прогрессии, — ответил Тренер и быстрым шагом вышел в зал, где громко изрёк: — Эрни, сегодня закрываешь зал. Не как в прошлый раз, понятно?  
— Да, Тренер.

Рэй повернулся в кресле, чтобы было видно проход в зал. Тренер снова явил себя.

— Тебя отсюда на нём выкатить или сможешь сам дойти?  
— Сюда я как-то дошёл, — так Рэй пытался дать понять, что его честь, даже если она в тот момент не показывала должных признаков трезвости, всё равно оказалась задетой.   
— В очередной раз убеждаюсь, что ты используешь мотивацию больше, чем на сто процентов.  
— Понимаешь, — Рэй упёрся креслом в стенку, придя к выводу, что из подобного положения он не рисковал встать с поражением: — если бы это было так, мой рот сейчас был бы занят.

Тренер рассмеялся. Рэй усмехнулся. Отсутствие результата на этом этапе вечера не казалось ему унизительным. Лишь немного обидным.  
Тем более, Тренер собирался везти его домой. В машине... В машине можно было _многое_.

— Или всё же помочь? — прервал поток мыслей Тренер.  
— Помог уже, — Рэй резко встал.

Пожалуй, слишком резко, но рядом был стол. Рэй всё так же элегантно вписался в его угол бедром, правда уже другим.  
Спорить из-за очков не хотелось.  
Рэй, преодолев разделявшее их расстояние, впился в предплечье Тренера пальцами. Не сильно, но так, чтобы тот точно не забыл про свою роль провожатого.

— Полегче, Рэй.  
— Могу схватить за что-то другое.  
— Всё, я понял. Мне нужно молчать.  
— Я могу и за двоих поговорить, — на ходу было не очень удобно, но Рэй постарался прижаться к Тренеру. Прижаться удалось почти идеально, не считая попавшей в глаз Рэя дужки чужих очков: — Ай!  
— Так тебе и надо.  
— Молчи давай, сам же хотел.  
— У меня вообще были другие планы на вечер, — признался Тренер, когда Рэй сел в машину и пристегнулся.  
— Я бы сказал, что мне жаль, но мне не жаль.  
— Понятно, врать ты в таком состоянии не будешь.

Как будто Рэй до того врал Тренеру. И как будто Тренер не был в курсе, что последнее, до чего бы додумался Рэй — соврать ему.  
Тренер выехал на дорогу, Рэй вспомнил свои предыдущие мысли.

— Ты когда-нибудь трахался в машине?  
— Да, — почти без паузы на раздумья.  
— И как это было?  
— Неудобно, — снова без паузы.  
— С парнем или девушкой?  
— И с парнем, и с девушкой.  
— Одновременно? — Рэй почувствовал, как в груди что-то заскрипело.  
— Что? Нет.  
— И что, неудобно было в обоих случаях?  
— Да, Рэй, неудобно было в обоих случаях. Только скажи, что ты не собираешься использовать это против меня.  
— Не могу.  
— Почему?  
— Ты же сам говорил, что я не в состоянии лгать.

Тренер рассмеялся ещё раз. Рэй подумал, что это хороший знак. Подумал и положил ему руку на бедро, постепенно поднимаясь выше.  
Предсказуемо, но Тренер его пальцы перехватил и отпихнул руку в сторону.

— Не мешай.  
— Мешаешь здесь лишь ты.

Но Тренер, конечно, был прав. Не стоило отвлекать его от дороги. Вряд ли бы Рэй, оказавшись на месте Тренера, отреагировал столь же мягко и аккуратно.  
Собственная рука легла на собственную коленку, где Рэй начал выводить узоры.   
Внезапно позвонил Банни и отчитался, что довёз Микки. После чего спросил, всё ли в порядке у Рэя. Тот честно ответил, что если всё и не в порядке, то только по вине Тренера, который сейчас Рэя и вёз домой.  
В чей именно дом он их вёз, Рэй не стал уточнять. Но Банни подобные нюансы и не требовались, как показала долговременная практика совместной работы. Банни был сообразительным, временами даже слишком.  
Остаток пути они доехали в тишине и покое, Рэй в какой-то момент приоткрыл окно. Мысли стали медленными, загустевшими, а от манеры вождения Тренера пьяного Рэя начало укачивать, но он в этом ни за что бы не признался.

— Выпусти меня сначала, а потом припаркуйся.  
— Хорошо.

Рэй выполз из машины и сделал несколько глубоких вдохов. Тошнота откатилась обратно. Жвачка полетела в ближайшую урну. Тренер успел за это время припарковаться.

— Очки не забыл?  
— Нет, — он пропустил Рэя вперёд.

В момент, когда ключ начал входить в замочную скважину, Рэй решил, что настало подходящее время для второго захода. Или третьего? Или даже четвёртого... Считать в уме получалось намного хуже, чем обращаться с собственными руками.  
Тренер, как настоящий джентльмен, пропустил Рэя в квартиру, не сказав ни слова, а вот за закрытой дверью поцеловал Рэя так, что тот уже сам привалился к стене, лишь бы не рухнуть.  
Координация резко снизилась, пришлось не соблазнительно шарить по телу Тренера руками, а бестолково цепляться за его плечи, чтобы удержать себя в вертикальном положении.

— Знаешь, — с придыханием сказал Тренер ему в губы, когда поцелуй закончился: — то, что ты приходишь ко мне в _таком_ виде. Я про сочетание стиля и состояния. Это преступно.  
— Да? Поподробнее можно? — Рэй его почти не видел, ситуация была пусть и знакомой, но заводила от этого лишь сильнее.

Тренер притёрся своим стояком к бедру Рэя. Возможно, прямо к налившемуся синяку. Плевать.

— Трахать тебя в таком состоянии я не буду, — никакой жалости в голосе Тренера Рэй не услышал. В противоположность сказанному Тренер поцеловал его ещё раз.

Но сделал он это глубже, сильнее, пальцами одной руки удерживая Рэя за затылок.  
 _Пиздец_ , — подумал Рэй.  
Ничего внятного в мыслях обнаружено не было. 

— Я сам могу, — попытался продолжить борьбу за своё (хотя и за чужое тоже) Рэй.  
— Нет.  
— Нет?  
— Можешь, но не будешь.

Внутри снова что-то заскрипело, но не как во время разговора в машине. Про это Рэй думать пока точно не хотел. Подобные размышления если и требовали вливаний в организм, то лишь строго дозированных, между которыми следовало обязательно предаваться удивительным рассуждениям. И всё внутри своей головы.

— Я в расстроенных чувствах, чтоб ты знал.  
— Допустим, — Тренер отпустил его и сделал шаг назад.

Резко включился свет, Рэй зажмурил глаза и слушал, как Тренер снимал кроссовки.  
Мысль о том, что предстояло избавиться от собственных ботинок напомнила Рэю и про крутящееся кресло и про поездку в машине. Короче говоря, мысль вела к тому, что Рэю, кажется, предстояло протестировать свой желудок на прочность в третий раз.

— Ты не мог бы помочь?  
— Мог бы. Что такое? Тебя тошнит?  
— Пока нет, но, — Рэй открыл глаза и увидел лицо Тренера. В расфокусе то выглядело почти обеспокоенным: — помоги разуться.  
— Да, ладно, — секунда, и Тренер опустился перед ним на одно колено.

Как будто собирался стать рыцарем круглого стола или делал предложение. Рэй проглотил смешок и начал стягивать с себя куртку.  
Командная работа вышла быстрой.  
Можно попытаться ещё раз, — подумал Рэй.  
Его сознание вновь вернулось на ту отметку, где секс казался отличной идеей, и плевать, что реакция на резкие движения доказывала строго обратное.   
Тренер, оставшийся в футболке, представился Рэю как человек, который точно мог согласиться на секс.  
То есть пьяного Рэя не смущало, что человек остался тем же, только вот оголённых участков кожи у него появилось больше.

— Нет, — промычал Тренер, когда Рэй потянул за футболку назад, вжимаясь стояком в его ягодицы.  
— Мне на колени встать и попросить?  
— Тебе даже это не поможет. Зубная щетка с прошлого раза на том же месте, — Тренер махнул в сторону ванной: — полотенце нужно? Хотя я бы не рекомендовал.

Рэй тяжело вздохнул.

— Может, очки отдашь?  
— Завтра, — отрезал Тренер и ушёл на кухню.

Рэй грустно посмотрел ему в след. Столько всего интересного он в ту секунду планировал сделать с удаляющейся спиной, и ещё более интересное мог бы сделать с задницей, скрытой штанами...  
Рэй не выходил долго. Сначала разглядывал себя в зеркало — насладился от души следами вокруг рта.  
После этого медитировал на унитаз. Битву выиграл, не сдался, использовал его по первичному назначению.  
Руки мыл с особой тщательностью. Лицо тёр, пока не покраснел вообще весь. От кофты и рубашки хотел избавиться методом расшвыривания одежды по полу. Идея не прижилась, потому что даже будучи очень пьяным Рэй оставался собой — человеком, который предпочитал бережное отношение к одежде.  
Когда закончил чистить зубы, ещё раз посмотрел в сторону туалета, но то, что накатило, откатилось обратно с удвоенной силой.  
Когда же Рэй вышел, он сделал это в полной боевой готовности. Джинсы были заранее расстегнуты, но не на все болты, а лишь на два, чтобы было удобно идти и не спотыкаться в собственных шагах. Верхняя часть одежды осталась лежать аккуратной стопкой на краю ванной. Телефон Рэй зачем-то положил на полку за зеркалом.  
Трезвый Рэй подумал бы, что подобное поведение присуще подросткам. Но пьяный Рэй подмигнул своему отражению и провёл ладонью, полной воды по лицу, а затем выпрямился, чтобы вода потекла вниз по груди. 

— Я уже начал пере... — Тренер не договорил.

Он сидел на кровати уже в домашних штанах и без очков.

— Рэй.  
— Это всё ещё я.

Хотелось рухнуть на Тренера, придавить его собой, зажать его, зацеловать и далее по списку.  
Тренер ничего из этого сделать не дал. Встал, достал из шкафа полотенце и безапелляционно вытер с Рэя всю воду.

— Тебе нужно дать попить?  
— Может, просто дать?  
— Я принесу стакан, — кивнул Тренер: — раздевайся пока.  
— Не хочешь сам меня раздеть? — Рэй провёл рукой по собственным растрепавшимся волосам. Спасибо стараниям Тренера и полотенца.   
— Нет, Рэй. Но я могу помочь, если тебе всё ещё тяжело наклоняться.

Рэй кивнул, послушно расстегнул оставшиеся болты, стянул джинсы до колен и уселся на кровать. Не уселся, а медленно приземлился, но это уже детали.  
Тренер стянул джинсы и повесил их на спинку ближайшего свободного стула. Носки Рэй стащил сам.  
По коже пробежался холодок.

— Вода, — напомнил Тренер самому себе и ушёл.

Рэй в это время дополз до изголовья, с левой стороны (где всегда спал Рэй) лежала не одна, а целых три подушки.  
Откуда столько?

— Это зачем? — спросил он вернувшего Тренера.

Прикроватный столик, на который Тренер поставил стакан, с недавних пор тоже переехал на левую от кровати сторону. Рэй с Тренером это изменение ещё не успел обсудить, но забывать про него — не забывал. Одеяло, к примеру, пока ещё было лишь одно, но Рэй подозревал, что это вопрос времени.

— Предосторожность.  
— Я так не засну, — упрямился Рэй.  
— Сомнительное утверждение.

Рэй зевнул, посмотрел на Тренера строго, хотя понимал, что без очков взгляд не оказывал должного эффекта.

— Всё? Успокоился?  
— Ложись, узнаешь, — он остался поверх одеяла.

Дрожь вернулась, но Рэй её проигнорировал. Тренер ушёл. Свет выключился. Рэй посмотрел в окно, жалюзи на котором Тренер не опустил. Тянуться и выполнять подобное самостоятельно Рэй не хотел, предпочитая экономить энергию.  
Для финального броска, не иначе, — подумал со смешком.  
Тренер вернулся спустя бесконечно долгое количество времени. Рэй только на собственном упрямстве и оставшемся возбуждении дождался его.

— Ты там утопиться пытался?  
— С тобой утопишься, — проследовал ответ.

Матрас прогнулся, Тренер лёг.  
Рэй подкатился к нему поближе, на пробу коснулся губами плеча, где виднелся след от сведённой татуировки.

— Ты никак не успокоишься?  
— Я вообще спокойным почти не бываю.  
— Да, я знаю...

Рэй совершил ошибку, когда сделал резкое движение. Ему подумалось, что нависнуть над Тренером ещё раз — хорошая идея.  
Но это была не она.  
Идея была отвратительной.  
Тошнота вернулась, Рэй только и успел, что зажать рот рукой (в качестве дополнительной страховки) и выполнить трюк с приземлением на три подушки, дожидавшиеся его.  
Странно, но сработало.  
Возможно, не настал ещё тот момент, когда Рэю предстояло блевануть при Тренере из-за алкоголя.  
Рэй, пока его отпускало, держал глаза закрытыми, чтобы не словить лишние вертолёты.

— Ладно, — он сдался. Всё его нутро сдалось.

Тренер вздохнул рядом. Спустя долгую минуту Рэй оказался укрытым одеялом (не без помощи Тренера).

— Утро будет весёлым, да?  
— Откуда мне знать, — пробурчал он.

Сон начал не просто подступать, а накрывать его тяжёлым одеялом. В ушах появился низкий шум.

— Прикидываю, стоит ли ожидать акта раскаяния.  
— Секса не было, — напомнил ему Рэй.  
— Не было, — подтвердил Тренер.  
— Значит, и раскаиваться не в чем.

Аргумент звучал железно. Рэй снова зевнул и разговор на этом закончился.  
Через десять часов после того момента, когда Рэй завалился к Тренеру, наступило похмелье. Оно не было мучительным и не обещало жестоко убить Рэя.  
Оно лишь обещало ему долгие шутки со стороны Тренера.  
Рэй, как мог, старался отшучиваться в ответ, но быстро понял, что проиграл.  
С другой стороны, Тренер довёз его до дома, раздел, уложил спать, а утром приготовил самый странный, но вполне себе действенный противопохмельный завтрак из всех, что ел Рэй. Может, никто не проигрывал в самом деле?  
Ближе к обеду, когда стало понятно, что Рэя окончательно отпустило, он, лежа на кровати обратился к Тренеру, сидевшему за столом и напряжённо смотревшему в ноутбук:

— Всё ещё бухгалтерия?  
— Всё ещё она, — ответил Тренер.  
— Хочешь, помогу тебе с ней?

Тренер посмотрел на него, Рэй отлично видел лёгкую улыбку на чужих губах — ага, очки к нему вернулись.

— Хочу.

Понятное дело, что никакими бухгалтерскими делами они не занимались.  
Зато Рэй, наслушавшись на трезвую голову многочисленных реакций Тренера про исчезнувшие усы и бороду, решил, что в ближайшее время продолжит бриться.  
А вот с выпивкой же он ненадолго завязал. Особенно в компании Микки.


End file.
